This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluid systems, such as mineral extraction systems (e.g. oil and gas) and transport systems, typically include multiple segments of tubing, valves, and connectors that are sealed together by various seals. These seals are often subjected to harsh environmental conditions, such as corrosive fluids, extreme pressures, and extreme temperatures. Moreover, seals are often disposed in remote equipment, such as a marine (e.g., subsea) wellhead, which can make access and repair difficult and expensive. In mineral extraction applications, seals are typically constructed of a metal or an elastomer. Metal seals provide long-term resistance to well bore fluids, temperatures and pressures, but often rely on high installation forces and complicated design and geometry to provide reliable sealing. Elastomeric seals typically have a simple design that can be installed with low installation forces. Further, elastomeric seals may provide a seal across imperfections (e.g., damage, concentricity and ovalities) on sealing surfaces, and have larger manufacturing tolerances, concentricity and ovalities allowances. Elastomeric seals are generally formed from a single elastomer that is designed for use in a particular environment. For example, an electrometric seal including specific material may be employed based on the seal's anticipated operating temperature, pressure and chemical exposure. Accordingly, the electrometric seal is often limited to use in a given range of pressures, temperatures, surrounding chemicals.